1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to one or more pet toys having at least two different materials.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Pets such as dogs and cats, are naturally curious; yet, to keep pets interested in toys an attractant is incorporated in the toy. One of the most common attractant is a sound-producing member, especially a squeaker.
Squeakers create interest in pet toys but produce a sharp, sudden sound that some pet owners find unpleasant. Mounting a squeaker may be a laborious and costly production step. That step is often for nil as certain aggressive pets seek out the squeaker and attempt to bite it from the toy. Once the squeaker is removed, the toys attractiveness is changed.
What is desired is a toy having an attractant that is easily and economically replaceable. It is also desired that the toy may be produced economically.
Moreover, pets, especially dogs, experience pet toys through the feel of the toy in the pet's mouth. Thus, pets are sensitive to the texture and the materials of the toy, i.e., the mouth-feel of the toy.
Typically, pet toys are made of one kind of material. The material affects the experience the toy for the pet. For example, pet toys made solely vinyl provide a smooth feel unless heavily textured and having little bite resistance, while a rubber toy may provide significant bit resistance. A toy made solely of plush material provides a rougher and uneven texture, but providing little bite resistance.
Attempts to make a toy incorporating material having a different mouth-feel depending on how they are taken into the mouth of the pet has been difficult and expensive.
Thus, what is needed is a simplified toy structure and method to provide a multi-material pet toy having multiple mouth-feel experience for a pet.